The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for processing telephone calls, and more particularly to a method and system for processing a telephone call according to a customer definable process.
Currently, call sequencing is known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,111discloses a telecommunications sequence calling system, which enables a user to specify a list of telephone numbers to call in sequence, if the user is unable to be reached at the main telephone number. According to this patent, however, the call is processed according to the predefined sequence each time, despite the fact that the customer may be moving between the telephone numbers in the sequence. Consequently, the length of the call processing can be significant and annoying to the calling party.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method and system for enabling a customer to define the processing of a telephone call made to the customer's telephone number so that the processing is as short as possible.